Level 7
Level 7 is a Campaign level in Plazma Burst 2. This level introduces new technologies and obstacles. After defeating the enemies in Level 6, the Marine will encounter a new type of enemy, the Android SLC-56, a new weapon, the Plasmagun CS-Bloom, and a new vehicle-type object, the rope. Plot Level 7 - The beginning.png|The beginning of the level. Level 7 - A fight.png|Killing the first few Androids. lvl7headshotLOL.png|Headshot! Level 7 - A fight (2).png|Killing more Androids. Level 7 - Boom.png|Firing at the Android guarding the gravity lift. Level 7 - Selfboost.png|Selfboosting to the next section, ignoring the rope. Level 7 - Bah.png|Killing more Androids. Level 7 - Rekt.png|Killing one more Android. Level 7 - One more.png|Killing the last Androids on the top level. Level 7 - The Plasmagun.png|Taking the Plasmagun. Level 7 - The End.png|The end of the level is down here. The Marine arrives in an assumed Civil Security base. In front of him there is a Civil Security Heavy and a Civil Security Lite and some Android SLC-56s. The Marine must take precautions, because above there are two Androids with Lite Railguns that will drop and attack the player when they are just under them. After the player kills them all, the Marine goes forward, and he will see stairs and a gravitational device. An Android may try to ambush the player, as it's hiding in a small area behind the anti-gravity with a Railgun. After beating it, the Marine is forced to head up via the anti-gravitator and will come across a room with it's door closed. Inside, the player will see about three Androids with their PSI Blades drawn. The Marine will have to come back to this later, because the door is too thick to shoot through and kill the Androids. Opposite from that room, the Marine is introduced to the rope mechanic. He swings over to another area which will be infested by Android SLC-56s with Lite Railguns and Rocket Launchers. After beating them, the player should head up. They will find that Androids will have commandeered the top part of the base. This is more dangerous for some players, as all these Androids will have Rocket Launchers and one hit could be the end. They tend to let one Rocket make the Marine unstable, then shoot him multiple times on the ground, deeming him unable to move out of the constant fire until he is dead. The top part can be split into two different parts: a room on the left and the large area with Androids on the right. It is easier to handle the right part first, then the left room. After beating all the enemies, the end of the area will have a 'Use' button. Press it, and if you can manage to look down far enough, you'll see that the room with those trapped Androids with PSI Swords will be opened. The Marine should go over to the left room. After killing or evading these Androids armed with swords, the Marine drops down a long shaft at the right of the map and completes the level. Tips * There is a chance that the Androids will kill themselves by falling into a pit, which just happens to be the Level Clear area for you at the far right of the room. Retrieving the Plasmagun There will be two small blocks on each side of the Plasmagun CS-Bloom. This weapon is at the end of a small, ominous room that contains a trap. If the player enters the region in which the Plasmagun lies, the trap will be activated, possibly killing the player. If the player wants, they may skip this because there is another Plasmagun that can be seen as easier to get in the next level. If they do want this one, though, they can do two things to get the Plasmagun: 1. Switch to your swords, get the gun, change back to swords and use your Time Warp ability to get out before the door came in closes. (Because once it closes, the floor comes upward until the player is smashed against the ceiling) 2. Get on the first block (don't worry, the door will stay open), then use the Kinetic Module to bring the gun to you, and walk out. Once you've done that, swing on the rope back to the other side of the level, kill the Androids and fall in the pit. Dealing with the rope The rope is notoriously finicky to deal with. It's very easy to miss your jump thanks to the physics not working right. However, it's incredibly easy to skip; If you've upgraded your Rocket Launcher CS-LitBro, the force from the blast will let you rocket jump up to the left platform, letting you avoid having to deal with the rope at all. Hostiles Civil Security * Civil Security Lite - There is one Lite at the beginning of the level armed with a Assault Rifle. * Civil Security Heavy - A Heavy seen with the CS-Lite. He is armed with a Rocket Launcher. Androids * Android SLC-56 - The main enemy in the map; these androids use Lite Railguns and Rocket Launchers. There are 16 of them. Trivia * When playing on easier difficulties, it's not uncommon to find an Android inside the Plasmagun trap room. However, it may not trigger the trap. External Links * Level 7 map source Category:Plazma Burst 2 Category:Campaign Category:Levels